La louve mystique
by les insociables
Summary: Tous les ninjas ne sont pas aimés de tout le monde. Une jeune fille les déteste au point de tout sacrifier pour les anéantir et en subira les conséquences. Mais si jamais elle change . . . mais si jamais elle va à Konoha, que deviendront les habitants ?
1. Chapter 1

_Cahpitre 1 La forêt de l'oubli_

* * *

Dans toutes villes, il y a des légendes, des contes. .

Dans toutes villes, il y a une forêt, qu'elle soit lugubre, céleste, plaisante ou peut-être morbide.

La forêt du village caché de la pluie,avait une forêt dite mystique. D'après les rumeurs locales, personne ne revenait vivant de cette forêt, d'où son nom ; La forêt de l'oubli.

On lui donna ce nom, à cause des centaines personnes, qui pour prouver leur courage décidaient de la traverser, mais qui n'en revenaient jamais, et qui finissaient par se faire oublier.

Le chef, du village accablé par tant de pertes, créa une loi pour protéger son village de cette forêt. Cette loi, défendait quiconque de s'en approcher.

Mais les ninjas du village, pour prouver leur valeur aux yeux de tous, inventaient des missions pour tester leur courage.

Les missions allaient de A à D, qui mesurait le degré de courage. Si vous passiez au moins trois nuits au sein de la forêt, vous réussissiez la mission A, pour la B deux nuits suffisaient et pour la C et D quelques heures dans la foret étaient requises.

Mais ce qu'ignoraient les habitants du village, c'était que la forêt était elle aussi habitée.

Une jeune chamane du nom de Médéis, fut contrainte de l'habiter avec sa fille adoptive.

Aux yeux des ninjas chaman était l'équivalent de sorcière, Médéis subit alors des brimades à cause de l'étroitesse d'esprit de ses guerriers.

Après plusieurs années d'errance et après avoir parcouru le monde, la chaman trouva ce petit village paisible, enfin au début.

Elle s'installa au sein de la forêt, qui à l'époque était un coin tranquille, calme ou le temps semblait s'arrêter sur ce coin de paradis.

Elle commença ses préparations, des potions des sorts et surtout elle instruisit sa fille.

Au fil du temps, la forêt devint habitée par des chamans qui eux aussi étaient rejetés par le monde entier, puis quelques lépreux et des vagabonds.

Une communauté fut construite dont le chef était Médéis. Tous étaient heureux, et vivaient dans l'insouciance d'un nouveau malheur.

Un jour, des ninjas du village de la pluie, entra dans la forêt, il y avait une fureur dans leurs yeux, on aurait pu les confondre avec des démons.

Ils entrèrent au village avec la ferme intention de le brûler.

Mais au moment de l'assaut qui était donné par le chef lui-même, Médéis s'interposa et supplia le chef de les épargner. Le chef était bien décidé d'envoyer en enfer ce village d'enchanteur, car il y avait des victimes, ses guerriers étaient victimes de leurs maléfices.

A l'instant même où les premiers guerriers foncèrent sur le village,

Médéis leur lança un sort, _Amnésia_

Ce sort avait pour but de leur faire oublier, une chose selon le désir de l'utilisateur.

« Oublier ce village »

Les guerriers se réveillèrent sur la place du village caché de la pluie, avec une migraine et des questions sans réponses.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et les guerriers avaient oublié l'existence de ce petit village forestier.

Médéis, décida après plusieurs heures de méditations de transmettre ses connaissances aux villageois ainsi créer des chamans compétents pour pouvoir défendre les futurs générations, des ninjas et de rebaptiser le village, elle le renomma « Le village des oubliés »

Le village retrouva son calme d'autant, mais quelque chose inquiétée Médéis, En effet les rumeurs couraient que des guerriers qui traversaient la forêt disparaissaient mystérieusement.

Après enquête, elle découvre que c'était sa propre fille, Haréna qui était la cause de ces enlèvements. . . . .


	2. La malédiction de Médéis

**Bon cette fois ci commençons par une en-tête: l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas en revanche les personnages de Harena et Médéis si! Je sais que le début n'a pas été très bien salué par la critique. Il faut dire que ce n'est que le début, laissez le temps aux personnages de s'installer . D'ailleurs avant de traiter l'héroïne de Mary-Sue assurez vous que l'héroïne est bien celle que vous pensez (héhé). Attention je ne suis pas blessée par la critique au contraire c'est très constructif et je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans les chapitres à venir. Merci Hitto-sama pour ta théorie savante sur la magie et les shinobis, cela dit je vois mal comment changer sans foutre toute l'histoire par terre. Il va donc falloir ouvrir son imagination et admettre au moins le temps de cette fic que les sorciers peuvent exister dans le monde des ninjas.**

* * *

Médéis appela sa fille adoptive avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce qui la rendait si hargneuse vis-à-vis des ninjas. Elle choisit de lui parler en début de soirée après sa promenade quotidienne pour aller ramasser des herbes magiques au crépuscule car c'était à ce moment de la journée que certaines plantes laissaient échapper leur magie.

- Médéis-sama! claironna la jeune fille en entrant d'un pas dynamique dans la maison un panier rempli sous le bras. La récolte a été bonne aujourd'hui! J'ai enfin réussi à mettre la main sur les racines rouges de serpenoir!! Nous allons pouvoir préparer un filtre d'amour...

- Un filtre d'amour? ironisa la sorcière. Tu as quelqu'un à envouter?

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et secoua négativement la tête très embarrassée.

- On peut aussi fabriquer toutes sortes de poison, rectifia la jeune sorcière avec un sourire cruel.

- Tu as quelqu'un à empoisonner? demanda alors la sorcière toujours sous le même ton abrupt.

_Elle en a encore beaucoup des questions comme ça? _pensa Harena agacée. _Elle devient lourde!_

- Enfin Médéis-sama on est des sorcières! On n'a pas besoin de cible pour faire du mal!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris! explosa soudain la femme en se levant d'un bond le visage rouge de colère. Maintenant réponds à ma question: est-ce que tu as quelqu'un à empoisonner?

- N... non... pas que je sache, balbutia Harena soudain intimidée parce que Médéis était impressionnante quand elle était furieuse.

- Pas de ninja à mépriser et à torturer aujourd'hui? insista-t-elle.

Harena fixa sa mère adoptive avec stupéfaction. Son ton inquisiteur lui déplaisait fortement. Qu'essayait-elle de dire au juste? Insinuait-elle que sa fille traitait injustement les ninjas.

- Pourquoi parles-tu des ninjas? questionna-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi? reprit la mère estomaquée. Tu as l'audace de poser cette question? Mais parce qu'ils sont partout sombre idiote! Depuis des jours et des jours, ils ne font que rôder autour de nous. Ils nous traquent sans pitié... ils pensent que nous sommes responsables des disparitions des leurs à répétitions!

- Mais ce n'est pas notre faute! protesta innocemment l'apprentie. C'est parce que la forêt n'est pas sûre...

- Prends moi pour une truffe gamine ingrate et menteuse! gronda la sorcière en pointant un index accusateur sur elle. Ce sont des ninjas, pas des enfants imprudents! Ce n'est pas une simple forêt qui leur causerait du tort...

- Mais la forêt de l'oubli n'est pas une forêt ordinaire, fit remarquer l'adolescente avec sagesse.

- Haréna! Tu sais très bien que si ces ninjas ont disparu, c'est à cause de la magie... une sorcière est derrière tout ça!

- Et tu penses que c'est moi? s'indigna Harena en prenant une mine choquée.

- Je ne le _pense_ pas, rétorqua Médéis en secouant la tête, je _sais_ que c'est toi la fautive!

- Et tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, trancha Médéis, je suis une sorcière et ta mère de surcroît! Je sais des choses dont tu n'as pas idée et je sais par exemple que c'est toi qui pièges, tortures et tue la plupart des ninjas qui s'aventurent dans notre forêt. Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi tu fais ça?

Harena baissa les yeux incapable de réponse. A quoi bon nier? Médéis en savait trop. Même si elle ne pouvait plus clamer son innocence, la jeune fille pouvait encore se taire et protéger ses sentiments.

- Harena, murmura Médéis d'une voix soudain plus douce, tu sais que tu peux me parler... je suis ta mère.

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, _ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de la femme qui l'avait recueillie.

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer! lança fermement Harena en levant soudain la tête pour défier Médéis du regard.

Cette réponse déplut à la sorcière qui se fit soudain plus menaçante.

- Je regrette qu'on en soit arrivé là toi et moi ma chérie mais tu ne me laisses plus le choix! Si tu efuses de m'expliquer ce qui te perturbe c'est que tu n'es pas en harmonie avec toi même! Tant que tu feras du mal sans raison aux ninjas, nous serons menacés. Je ne peux plus te laisser agir!

- Que vas-tu faire? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en faisant un bond de recul paniquée.

- Te donner une chance de t'en sortir...

Et sur ces mots, la sorcière s'avança et leva une immense baguette en bois d'ébène à l'aspect singulièrement inquiétant.

- Tu vas me jeter un sort? s'enquit Harena en essayant de gagner du temps.

- Oui, répondit Médéis qui disait toujours la vérité, il se dissipera quand tu seras enfin en paix avec toi-même et prête à vivre normalement...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Tu comprendras plus tard... enfin j'espère... c'est ma seule chance de te revoir...

- Maman ne fais pas ça!! supplia soudain Harena tandis que les larmes montaient au bord de ses yeux.

Mais Médéis bien qu'elle en souffrit dut agir jusqu'au bout. Elle abaissa sa baguette en prononçant une incantation magistrale:

_Lunaris esperancia canidato shazam !!_

Harena n'avait jamais entendu cette incantation très étrange auparavant mais l'instant d'après un éclair violet fondit sur elle et elle sentit que le monde qui l'entourait disparaissait. _Elle va m'envoyer dans un autre monde? _se demanda-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

A son réveil elle réalisa qu'elle était hors de la forêt... et transformée en louve!!!!

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre!! A vos reviews (bonne ou mauvaise, zavez vu jsuis pas rancunière et j'accepte la critique lol!!)


	3. Commencement d'une rumeur

**Tête à tête avec moi même:**

**Voix 1: encore un chapitre? T'as vraiment que ça à faire!**

**Voix 2: ben oui... c'est le but de fan fic de continuer ses fics non? (wouah trop profond ce que je viens de dire)**

**Voix 1: Si je suis d'accord mais y a autre chose à faire dans la vie nan? Faut qu'elle sorte un peu la petiotte!**

**Voix2 : Mais je sors justement!! Tiens hier jsuis allée au zoo et ça m'a justement inspiré le chapitre suivant quand j'ai vu la louve déchiqueter sa viande.**

**Voix 1: Beuh ça donne pas envie d'aller au zoo! J'espère que ta fic va pas devenir trop gore!**

**Voix 2: nan ca devrait aller! Et pendant que j'y suis je rappelle aux lecteurs que je n'ai pas inventé l'univers et les personnages de Naruto sauf les personnages rajoutés justement.**

**Voix 1: Okay, sur ce bonne lecture à tous!!!! **

* * *

A son réveil, elle réalisa qu'elle était hors de la forêt... et transformée en louve!!!!

Elle se releva doucement mais son corps lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Tout son organisme lui faisait souffrir, son sang était bouillant, ses muscles se contractaient en spasmes douloureux et tous ses sens étaient perturbés.

Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. . Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre son évanouissement et son sortilège ?

Maintenant sa propre mère était devenue son ennemie. Comment osait-elle ? Comment avait-elle pu la trahir ? Des pensées macabres envahirent le cerveau d'Haréna mais une seule dominait vraiment: son désir de Vengeance.

Désormais elle était libre de tout attachement. Plus personne ne pouvait lui barrer le chemin, plus personne pour la ralentir. . Elle pouvait œuvrer contre ces maudits Ninjas, coupables de tant d'atrocités par de là le monde: la guerre, la famine, les attentats, les assassinats.

Tout ninja qui croiserait la route de la nouvelle Haréna serait mort.

La louve regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnut l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

Elle tourna en rond, jusqu'à ce que le vent arracha une feuille d'un arbre et se posa devant elle, comme si cette feuille lui indiquait le chemin. C'était décidé elle irait droit devant elle, vers l'EST.

Puis elle entreprit son chemin vers les ténèbres. . .

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait changé d'apparence et avait été transformée en un animal sauvage. Ce sortilège était insupportable à vivre mais la sorcière avait un caractère à tout épreuve et s'habitua finalement à sa nouvelle condition.

Le plus dur c'était l'alimentation: en effet manger de la viande crue était vraiment un cap difficile à passer, surtout qu' Haréna adorait les petits plats de sa mère. Il y avait malgré tout des avantages à être louve, car elle avait gagné en force, en rapidité et en agilité de plus grâce à ses sens développés elle était devenue une redoutable chasseuse dont peu de proies pouvaient espérer survivre à ses puissantes canines.

Puis un jour, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à un point d'eau qui était près d'une petite route de campagne, elle aperçut un ninja assis sur un rocher en lisant un livre. On avait l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Haréna allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'elle aperçut les Kunais tranchants du ninjas, les mêmes armes que ceux qui avaient tenté de brûler son village.

Ne pensant qu'à sa colère, Haréna s'élança vers cet homme et l'attaqua avec une rage animale. Elle planta ses puissants crocs dans le bras de l'homme, le sang jaillit et l'excitation de la louve redoubla. Elle resserra sa prise. . Enfin elle se vengeait! Le sang coulait pour expier le péché des ninjas cause de tant de souffrances . . . Mais elle commença à prendre goût au sang.

L'homme surprit se laissa mordre, mais sortit, avec une certaine peur, un Kunai.

Au moment de planter l'arme sur la tête de ce fauve, la bête lâcha prise pour . . . s'attaquer au visage du ninja qui criait de toutes ses forces sa douleur et sa peur. Mais les cris cessèrent, pour laisser place à un homme mort, dont le visage était déchiqueté par les puissantes canines de la louve.

Haréna contempla son œuvre . . . aucun sentiment, pas même de la culpabilité envahissait son âme, mais il y avait toujours cette colère et cette haine qui jamais ne s'estomperait.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par des cris.

La bête se retourna face aux nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient autre que des ninjas, sûrement des amis de la victime, mais ils étaient au moins une dizaine . . . Trop . . . Parfois il faut savoir reconnaître la puissance de l'ennemi et fuir, ce n'est pas une honte.

Haréna s'éloigna à toute vitesse et s'enfonça dans la forêt. . .

« Quelle belle journée !! » Annonça Shinrei en rejoignant ses amis de combats à la porte du village caché des sources.

« Toujours en retard Shinrei-kun ! Dépêche toi Yuki-sensei nous attend et je crois qu'il va nous piquer une crise une fois arrivée au point de rendez-vous. » S'écria Shoumy, jeune ninja de 16 ans,1 m 60 poids, inconnu, blonde aux yeux bleus d'azur. Elle avait tout pour plaire aux hommes elle était gentille, aimable, serviable et d'une grande compassion envers autrui, mais son plus grand défaut était son cœur déjà pris par son ami d'enfance, Shinrei. Cependant ce dernier s'apercevant de rien, était devenu la « risée » des prétendants de la petite blonde.

« Toujours en train de râler ! Je comprends que tu sois toujours célibataire » répliqua le jeune homme, qui de cause à effet se retrouva dans les airs, envoyé par Shoumy.

« Allez dépêche toi, sensei nous attend ! » hurla la jeune femme et s'éloignant accompagnée par d'autres ninjas.

Après une heure de marche, le groupe arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous.

Ils furent tous surpris par le spectacle chaotique qu'offrait un animal assoiffé de sang.

Un loup d'un blanc pur se trouvait au dessus de la dépouille du maître qu'ils reconnurent grâce aux vêtements qu'il portait. Le loup avait les yeux perçants et semblait les regarder en mesurant la force des ninjas.

« Aucun loup ne pourrait s'attaquer directement à l'homme sans raison valable, c'est impossible . . . On dirait un démon sorti des enfers » pensa Shinrei qui tremblait de peur face à ce monstre.

La bête qui avait un pelage blanc était couvet de sang, il était souillé. Blanc comme la pureté. . . Un monstre tueur d'humain avait le pelage blanc couvert de sang. . Quel triste spectacle!

Avant que les ninjas réagissent et vengent leur maître, le loup s'enfuit avec une vitesse impressionnante, hors du commun.

« Vite, retournons au village, pour prévenir les habitants et les villages voisins d'une nouvelle menace pour les ninjas » s'écria Shoumy.

En effet, si Yuki-sensei avait pu être battu aussi facilement, alors le loup devait être très fort.

Le loup semblait se diriger vers l'Est, là où se trouvait le célèbre village de Konoha mais en fonction de sa vitesse et des obstacles que la bête pouvait rencontrer, elle serait à destination entre deux semaines et un mois. Pendant ce temps là, il faudrait prévenir le village du danger qu'il encourt.


End file.
